Episode 8292 (3rd January 2014)
Plot Nick has made breakfast for Leanne and she is pleased that he has made an appointment to see a therapist. Carla celebrates her birthday with a set of expensive earrings from Peter and a tea towel from Simon which advises her to "keep calm and kill zombies". Gail is concerned about Kylie’s increasingly worrying behaviour as she seems to have just given up. Carla is perturbed when she sees Liz giving her and Peter a dirty look but Peter tells her not to let it get to her. Leanne and Nick take some time off work and she helps him with his physio exercises. Peter demands to know from Tina why she confided in Liz. Tina, in turn, tears a strip off Liz for dropping her in it and tells her to make any apology she makes to Carla a convincing one. David is also concerned at Kylie's uncaring disposition. Hayley receives a visit from Suzie, the celebrant for her humanist funeral, to discuss arrangements. When Leanne flinches from him, Nick is horrified to find she is still scared of him. Gail urges Kylie to spend quality time with her children. Kylie agrees but once alone she cracks open a bottle of wine and starts knocking it back. Tina apologises to Liz for her earlier outburst and tells her that she's moving to London. Eileen is shocked to receive a visit from Tony Stewart, Jason's dad. Max is hungry and a drunk Kylie tells him to leave her alone. He starts to help himself to food, climbing on chairs to do so. Jason is surprised to find Tony at home when he returns from the Rovers. As Lily cries, Max starts to cook pasta as Kylie lies in a drunken state on the sofa. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Suzie Forrester - Kate Rutter Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Tony Stewart since 8th September 2003 and first appearance of Terence Maynard in the role, taking over from Alan Igbon. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie passes out on the sofa while looking after Max and Lily; oblivious about the danger they are about to get into; Tina is furious when Liz admits she told Peter to back off; and Eileen and Jason are shocked by a new arrival. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,630,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2014 episodes